My Sister The Killer
by WILDARMSMusashi
Summary: 12 year old Yuki's older sister is none other than the Deadly Little Miho. Thay meet Yen, a man passing by Old Town, he becomes one of the allies of the Old Town Girls, and also Miho's lover.
1. Chapter 1: Deadly Little Miho

My Sister The Killer

By: WILDARMSMusashi

Chapter One: Deadly Little Miho

_Deadly Little Miho, that's what I hear people call my sister. My name is Yuki, this is my life. We both watched the cars go in and out of the Old Town as we walked on the edges of roofs. Our katanas in our sheaths. I looked at my sister's shruiken earrings she got from Gail when she first joined. I look up to my big sister either though she kills, except she kills when she needs to.  
_

_Our lives changed when our parents got murdered, this is what happens when you live in Sin City. We saw one of Gail's girls surrounded by gangsters. _"What's a doll like you doing out here in a dark alley?" one of the gangsters asked. "What do you want to know?" she asked as she reached for a knife hidden in her coat. The center one grabbed her hand as she dropped the knife with a loud clang. Yuki and Miho leapt from the roof as Yuki swiped one of the gangster's legs off. He yelped with pain as blood drenched out of his flesh. Miho pierced her katana through the main gangster's chest and kicked the other one away.

The girl picked up her knife and hurtled it at the last one as it dug into the back of his head and into his skull. The three bodies layed down dead as the three could hear footsteps heading their way. Yuki and Miho turned around with their katanas ready, except only to see Gail and more of her girls behind her. She looked at the dead bodies and smiled, "They were at you again, huh?" The girl answered with a nod. Then Gail looked at Yuki and Miho, "Good job you two, why don't we go get some drinks gals?" The girls cheered, as they were about to get drunk.

Lights flashed with different colors with Gail sitting at the bar. "What's it tonight Gail?" the bartender asked as he cleaned one of the glasses. "You know, just the usual Gabe," Gail answered. "Comin' right up, oh yeah, it's on the house," Gabe said as he was filling the glasses. "Thanks," Gail said as she grabbed the glass. "No prob," Gabe said as he started cleaning more.

Miho and Yuki sat in the deserted VIP room, wiping the blood off of their katanas with a rag. As Miho told me, 'To give death is a dangerous thing, to take it away is a gift'. Miho layed out all of her weapons, and so did Yuki. There was a target board hung up on the wall, Yuki stood up onto her feet with her pouch of shuriken and gently tossed it into the center. She walked over to it and struggled it out. Miho took off her top with a tanktop underneath, and tied her long brown hair into a bun with chopsticks. Yuki stared out the window to see rain pouring down.

Gabe's sister Alana helped him clean the glasses and the counter. The music blasted through the club. "Where's Yuki and Miho?" Alana asked Gail. "In the VIP Room," Gail answered, "Wouldn't want to mess with them up there." "I wouldn't want to mess with them period," Alana joked, and Gail chuckled. Alana was Gabe's 12 year old sister, her and Yuki talks all the time when she gets the chance to her own. Alana and Gabe's parents died as well, and they inherited the club from them. Yuki doesn't seem like the talking type, but she talks sometimes. The telephone rang behind the bar. "I'll get it," Alana called. She picked it up, "Hello? Gail, it's for you." "Really?" Gail asked as she stood up. Alana gave her the phone as the cord extended, "Who's this?" She stood there with a surprised look.

Yuki and Miho could hear footsteps coming up the stairs they grabbed their katanas quickly. Before they knew who they saw, their swords was up to Gail's neck. Yuki sighed, "False alarm." They still held their katanas if something happened, "We gotta go"

Miho put her top back on, and let her hair down again. The two gathered their weapons and headed downstairs. "What's wrong?" Yuki asked worridely. "We have some business to deal with."


	2. Chapter 2: Yen

My Sister The Killer By: WILDARMSMusashi 

When ' ' appears, it means someone is speaking Japanese

Chapter Two: Yen

_We all walked through the rain together to see the rival gang, King's Crest. I stood beside Miho, and she stood beside Gail. I hope I don't lose my life tonight._ "What do you want Reeve?" Gail asked. "Just to settle something that should've been settled a long time ago," Reeve answered.

Yuki and Miho gripped tightly on their hilts. Gail reached for her shotguns. All of a sudden, they could hear screaming coming from the inside of King's Crest. A Japanese man a little over Miho's age leapt out of the group with a katana of his own gripped in his hand. He landed on the ground with a hard landing. Blood dripped off of his katana from the rain.

Miho and I stood there for a second. Oh, what the heck. I just want to help him so bad. Then Yuki charged out into the open as she leapt into the air and pulled out shruiken. She hurtled it towards the King's Crest and landed beside the man. _'What are you doing?' 'Helping you.'_ They charged after the gang with full force. They sliced and diced through the gang. As Yuki plunged her katana through one of the men, the other man sliced through a man in half horizontally. Yuki looked up into the air to see Miho with her two katanas in her hands. She dug down into two of the gang members' shoulder. The three backflipped away from the gang as Miho and Yuki threw throwing knives which pierced right into four or five members.

One of the members tried to knock Miho out but she ducked and took his legs out. Soon the wet streets were littered with dead corpses as everything was quiet. They all looked around to see no one in sight but themselves. Reeve tried to shoot Gail but someone beat him to it by a bullet to his head. As he dropped down dead, they saw Nancy Callahan with smoke coming out of a pistol. She lowered it with a big sigh, then the rain stopped all of a sudden.

"Nancy, just in time," Gail smirked. Nancy put her pistol back into her ankle holster. Nancy Callahan was a stripper that worked at Kadie's, the club that Alana and Gabe work. "No problem, just passing by to see how you're handling yourselves." Then everyone looked at the man. "Thanks...for saving us, what's your name?" Gail asked.

The man was silent as he put his katana back into his sheath, "Yen." "Why did you turn your back on them?" Gail asked. "I've been spying on them for a while, I didn't turn on them. And anyway I have information, very important," Yen explained.

_Yen told us a lot of stuff about who killed our parents. And anyway I think Miho's done what she hasn't done in a while. She fell in love. Dwight used to be the one, but he moved a year ago, said he would be back one day. But now Yen is one of our allies._

"Here you go Shellie," Gabe said as he put the last drink on the tray. "Thanks Gabe," Shellie said as she went to the table of smoking men. "Hey Marv, I guess it's Thursday already," Alana joked. "Yep," Marv answered with his gruff voice. Shellie came back with the empty tray and sat down beside the drinking Marv. "A busy night tonight Marv?" Shellie said. "This is the most I've ever seen you sweat Shellie," Marv said, putting the glass down.

_As Gail went inside Kadie's with Nancy, Yen, Miho, andI patrolled on the roof. I took out the silver locket my parents gave me. Miho walked over to her sister, 'I miss them too.' She put her hand on my shoulder as a ter went down my cheek. Our parents were murdered by the mafia, and this is all we have to remember them by._

_'Yuki, Miho!'_ Yen called. The two stood by his side as he pointed at a black Mercades. The door opened and they saw a man with a scar and a black suit. And two men came out behind...the Mafia!


End file.
